Stone Statue
by Caraleena
Summary: It's Kanato's birthday and the brothers decide to make him a statue of Yui. Please read! I'm not good at summaries!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I did have this idea.  
A/N: I don't know… This is just some weird idea I had…

"Keep still!"  
"I can't! It hurts!" Yui screamed. Ayato bit down even harder. He needed her face to be twisted in pain and fear. This had to be perfect. It was the twenty first of March, which just happened to be Kanato's birthday. Although it went against everything they were used to, all the brothers had decided to do something special for the purple haired boy. Besides for another teddy, they couldn't think of anything to get him.  
Then Reiji had a grand idea. What was something Kanato loved most? Yui. He loved her so much he wanted to make a wax statue out of her. So that's what they'd do. They'd make a statue for him. They stayed up all day working on it, while Kanato slept. It was coming along well, except for the face. Yui couldn't seem to sit still. She complained about how tired she was. She said her back hurt. She wouldn't be quite. Shū had yelled at her many times already. Subaru threw a chisel to the ground, "Ayato, let her go. You're hurting her."  
Ayato removed his fangs from her neck, "That's the point, Subaru. That's how Kanato likes her. Now, shut up and carve the stone!" The white haired man scowled, showing his fangs. He picked up the tool and sat back down next to Reiji. Raito stepped up to the statue, "Hmmmm…" He put a finger to his chin, as if in deep thought, "She's looking pretty good, but something's missing. Oh! I have it! She should be naked. I think Kanato will like her even better like that." He lifted a chisel to the stone.  
"Get away, Raito." Reiji ordered, "He wanted her to be a sacrificial bride. That's why we carved her in a wedding dress."  
Raito turned away, saying, "Fine. You can save my suggestion for my birthday."  
Ayato rolled his eye's, "You can have as many dolls as you want, but the real Yui belongs to Yours Truly."  
The room was silent after that. Everyone seemed to be lost in thought. Subaru and Reiji continued to carve the face of the scared girl, who was looking more and more like Yui every moment. "Can we take a break?" Yui asked, feeling a little faint from the loss of blood.  
Reiji pushed his glasses up,"We have no time for breaks. Unless, of course, you want us to give him YOU as a gift instead? Then we'd have all the time in the world."  
She whimpered as Ayato sunk his fangs into her again.  
Raito looked down at them,"Can't I have a go? I've been waiting long enough."  
Ayato glared up at him, "No. She's mine."  
"Huh? You're so unfair, brother. Come on. I won't be long."  
"No! Get away!"  
Shū sat up from lying on a couch and pulled out his headphones, "Will you two be quite! Your voices are horribly annoying!"  
The three boys glared at each other. Subaru placed a wig, of real girls hair, on the head of the statue. It was blonde and wavy, a perfect match to Yui's hair. They had already sprayed it with her sent, making it almost irresistible to the brothers.  
Reiji stood back to have a better look at his masterpiece, "Now all we need are the eyes and the paint." He turned to Shū, "Did you bring the glass?"  
Shū took the headphones out once again, "I forgot." He said plainly. "You deadbeat." Reiji hissed with disgust, "That's so like you."  
Raito stood between them, smiling. "Have no fear, the amazing Raito has come to save the day!" He held out two round, coloured glass eyes.  
"Thank you, Raito," Reiji said, shooting daggers in Shū's direction.  
Shū simply put the headphones back on and leaned back onto the couch.  
Reiji pushed the glass eyes into the statue's eye sockets as Subaru painted the lips and lashes. In a few minutes they were done. The Yui figure was complete. Subaru turned it to face the sleepy girl. Her eyes widened. It was like looking into a mirror. It had the same everything! The only difference was it's expression. It's face was twisted in pain. Did she really look like that when she was hurt? Why did Kanato say she looked cute like that? She didn't think she looked good at all...  
"She's in awe," Raito laughed. Yui blinked, "I can't believe you finished it in one night. It's amazing!"  
Subaru smiled slightly. Reiji pushed up his glasses. "I guess it's time for the party then." Ayato said.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Yui sat on a couch, with Subaru on one side and Shū on the other. Reiji stood, tapping his food. Ayato and Raito sat in separate chairs, in silent waiting. Yui kept glancing over at the life sized statue. Curtains had been draped upon it, hiding it's marvellous beauty. She hoped Kanato would like it. She had gone through hell to make that face he loved so much. She rubbed her sore neck. She had bandaged it up to stop the bleeding, but the pain was still there.  
They all waited for the purple haired boy to wake up and come out of his room. When they heard the click of the door, everyone's heads shot up. Out came Kanato, yawning, holding his teddy. As he made his way down the stairs everyone yelled, "Happy birthday, Kanato!"  
He stopped and looked around. At first he looked shocked, but that soon melted away into a sadistic laugh as he saw Yui walking closer, holding a birthday cake. What fun! He loved sweets!  
"Happy birthday," She said, "I made the cake myself."  
He stared at it, the candle light lighting his face, "Ahhhh, it looks good. Doesn't it, Teddy?"  
Teddy nodded in agreement. Yui placed the cake on the coffee table and he and Teddy blew out the candles. It was odd to see his brothers all around like this. They weren't fighting or anything. Yui cut him a large piece of cake. He sat back and enjoyed it. The icing was soft and buttery and the cake was moist and heavy. It was all very deliciously! He set the plate and fork down loudly, gaining a glare from both Reiji AND Shū.  
Yui sat next to him, "Was it good?"  
He smiled, "Yes, but now I'm thirsty."  
He made a move toward her, but she jumped up, saying, "Alright, present time!"  
Present?  
Reiji pushed a large cloaked figure over.  
"This is from all of us," Yui said, giving him a sweet smile.  
"Except Shū," Reiji sneered, "He didn't help at all."  
Shu sighed, "I was the judge."  
Reiji rolled his eyes.  
"Enough chitchat! Open it already." Raito said, tired of waiting.  
Kanato stood and looked the thing over. It was just a little shorter than him. He wondered what was behind the cover.  
He then ripped the curtains off in one swift movement, all while laughing. It was quite the disturbing sight.  
The curtains hit the floor, leaving the statue exposed. Kanato took an involuntary step back words. He stared. The pale skin; the glassy eyes; the white dress; all of this was…  
"Perfect!" He squealed, making everyone jump, "She's the most beautiful sacrificial bride ever!"  
They all seemed to relax, glad that the young vampire didn't get mad and start throwing things.  
"We thought you might like it," Reiji looked proud, probably because it was his idea in the first place. Kanato ignore him and looked only at Yui. A smile lit his face, "Teddy is happy to have a new friend. He loves her already."  
"I'm glad," She said, happy to please Teddy.  
"And she is the cutest of all my brides. Her face has the best expression."  
"Is she cuter than Teddy?"  
Suddenly his face turn serious. He hugged Teddy tight, "No. Teddy is the cutest of them all. Isn't that right, Teddy?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke with his toy, "Don't worry, I love you the best…"  
No one said anything thing until Kanato turned, "I want her up in my room."  
"You don't want her with all the other sacrificial brides?"  
"No, I want her to be with me."  
Reiji stepped up, "We fastened wheels underneath her, so she can roll about."  
"Good," Kanato smiled, "Now roll her up to my room."  
The boys groaned, but they all helped carry the statue up the stairs. Only Yui and Kanato remained in the room.  
He faced her, "I'm still very thirsty."  
She backed away.  
"It would be such a sweet birthday present..." He said, pining her to the wall.  
"A-Actually," She muttered as he began moving the hair from her neck, "I got you a different present."  
"Eh?"  
She pulled something from behind her back, "It's a new vest for Teddy!"  
His eyes sparkled, "Oh, Teddy! How good you'll look in this!"  
He took the vest and began changing the bear. While he was distracted, Yui snuck away, knowing full well that he would probably chase her later…  
The End

A/N: Well, that's that. I don't usually watch animes like Diabolik Lovers, but I watched this one anyway! Then I had this idea for a fanfic, yadda, yadda, yadda… Anyway, so yeah… I hope you enjoyed it! (Sorry for any spelling errors or stupidity.) Bye! 3


End file.
